Life in other words - Mother
by Cara normal
Summary: A special two shots that I have made for the Mothers'day. (The second part will be uploaded on that day.) Warning: Gijinka pokemon
1. Part 1

**This Mothers' day two-shots is something that came in my mind when I were in the school, since I already finished Life in other world, this will be a separated two-shots, so the second chapter will be posted next week, during the real Mothers' day**

* * *

 **Matheus Bell - Human**

 **Luke Dark Aura - Lucario**

 **Illu Dark Aura - Zoroark**

 **Carla Dark Aura - Lucario**

 **Moona White - Minccino**

 **Umbra True Dark - Zoroark**

 **Alex True Dark - Delphox**

* * *

 **Edit. Secret message.**

 **Você pode enviar um OC se você tiver entendido essa frase.**

* * *

Luke

"WAKE UP!" I heard my father yelling, right after he busted the door. If you, mind that sundelly wants to narrate everything that is happening, want to ask if that woke me up, then the answer is yes, and I want to add the fact that have to explain everything about ghost types to Matheus was something very annoying, but I think that I would be as confused as he was if the same happened to me.

"WHY DID YOU WOKE ME UP LIKE THAT?" I yelled back. At this point, Lillie, who was sleeping with me, already is at the kitchen, trying to avoid the sound.

"Today is your mother's birthday." Fuck.

* * *

"Matheus, please, wake up." I heard my father whispering to him.

"Why are you whispering to him? Why don't scream like you did with me?" I asked.

"He is delicate."

"And she is my mother and your wife.""

"... You are right." He replied before taking Matheus' leg and started to run to the living room, obviously waking him in the process.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Matheus asked while holding his bleeding head. I guess that pulling someone by the leg and climb down the stairs does that to someone."

It's my mother's birthday." I say walking to him, so I could properly heal him. "And we, probably might, have forgot it."

"You forgot her birthday?"

"I said that we, probably might, have forgot it."

"ENOUGH TALKING." Dad yelled slamming his hand on the wall. "We need to find a way to a birthday party to her, before she discover that we have forgot."

"Why do I have to do this?" Matheus asked.

"You live here."

"Makes sense. Also, where is Carla? After so much yells and screams of pain, she already would have noticed that any of us knew her birthday."

"She and Moona are hanging out. Fortunately the gift came after they go out." Father replied.

"Gift?" Matheus and asked. He then pulled a box that we didn't have notice and open it. He pulled a very fancy dress, light blue on the chest area and yellow in the rest, from it.

"Umbra bought this to your mother. If she have saw this, she would ask us about the rest of the, non-existent, presents. I need good ideas about what to do today."

"I think that I have a idea." Matheus said. "We could that your present is have a dinner at a good restaurant, while Luke and I go on a journey trying to find something that she might like. It always worked when my brother, my father and I forgot my mother's birthday."

"It might work. You two will go out and buy your presents while I will act cool so she will never even notice that we did everything in the final moment." We nooded and get ready to our adventure.

* * *

 **Carla**

"They forgot your birthday, didn't they?" Moona asked to me.

"They obviously did." I said chuckling. "But I always love the fact that Illu always can do something good when he prepare something in the final hour. I wonder what it will be."

* * *

 **Matheus**

"What does your mother like?" I asked to Luke as we were walking at the streets of the commercial center.

"Let me see... She likes coffee, stars, movies, my father, be loved, the tears of those who are annoying her, musics... I think that she like most of things that women likes."

"The tears of those who are annoying her?

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

 **Luke**

"Let me see... so far we only found a pack of ten glasses cups, a portrait and a letter saying "Roses are red, violets are blue, I can't live without you.""

"Better than the Valentine's letter. "Roses are red violets are blue, please let me fuck you."" Matheus said to low our stress and I am narrating again. Great.

* * *

 **Ill** **u**

I picked my cellphone and started to dial a number.

"Pick up. Pick up. Hello. It's been a while... Yes I miss you too... Well I just wanted to say two things... Well the first one is that I really like that you bought something to Carla, even knowing that you don't like her... Yes, I know... The second thing that I wanted to ask was that we will eat on a restaurant tonight and I wanted you and Alex to come... Please, it is her birthday... But our family won't be complete without you... They are part of the family... No. Luke doesn't know that I am not his father. But does it really matters? We are a happy family... I know that Carla isn't like your mother, but Lucy died too many time ago. People needs to move on... Please. Do it for me... Thank you." I Finished the call few seconds before Carla arrives.


	2. Part 2

**Life in other words - Mother**

 **Final Chapter**

* * *

 **Luke**

"I think that this might work." I spoke to Matheus. "This thing is what every woman need and want, is cheap enough for we to buy with the money that my father gave us and can be used for a lot of things. What do you say?"

"... I need one too."

* * *

 ***Later.***

"We are back." Matheus says as we entered the house. I found my father lying on the couch, taking a nap. "We go outside and buy presents and all that he does is relax."

"He will pay the food and all our presents together worth less than 20 dollars, so stop complaining and help me hide these things until tonight."

"Alright, sir." Matheus said. We walked to his bedroom and we opened his wardrobe and took a piece of fake wood out of it, revealing where he has putted his diary. "Could you tell me why this wardrobe have an extra compartment?"

"This place was my sister's bedroom. You should have asked to her not me." I started to put the bags inside the hole. "But I must say that it was well placed. I only found it because I have been seeking for your diary for a long time."

"I think that I should feel threatened, but after everything that happened on these last weeks, I think that I am stopping to care about things like this." We closed the hole and walked back to the living room and saw that my father was waking up. "Morning, Illu. Did Carla already come?"

"Yes, but she already leaved. She got happy because of the dinner that we are going to have tonight. She said that she was going to the saloon to make sure that she would be looking good enough. I think that we must be looking good too, I told her that we were going to the Magic Food. It will take all my savings, but will make her happy. What did you buy?" We tell him what we bought. "She really will love this last present."

"I bought one for me too." Matheus said.

"Aren't these things only for women needs?"

"Considering the world that I am currently living, it will come in handy."

"Probably, but everyone will look funny at you if you show it to someone. Also, Luke, your sister will come."

* * *

 ***10 minutes later at that forest from the third chapter.***

"LUKE, STOP DOING IT!" Matheus kept yelling. "THAT WAS THE FIFTH TREE THAT YOU BRUTALLY DESTROYED!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE IS THE DEMON." I said back. "Nothing can make she be happy for five seconds, trust me I tried. She doesn't even like our family and my father know that, YET HE STILL DID THAT!" I screamed and kicked a tree making it fall on a single blow.

"Can't you look on her mind and discover what is wrong?"

"I tried." I started to punch the fallen tree. "But she have a barrier created by her own focus and organized mind."

"She might have changed. How long have been since her last visit?"

"4 MONTHS." I said giving a last punch on the tree. "And it wasn't a happy visit. And I don't know how I will endure her while my mind is a bit disorganized."

"What do mean?"

"Nothing important."

* * *

 ***Night***

"You two are looking so good." My mother said proudly after she saw that our new clothes really fit us well.

I am using a yellow shirt, with blue short sleeves, blue shorts that goes until my ankles, black shoes and black motorcycles' gloves, adapted to my hands' spikes. She also bought a lot of clothes just like this one, I guess that this will be my new main style.

Matheus' new clothes are a white buttoned shirt, white pants and brown shoes. She also brought a lot of clothes that are just like these. That surely will be his new style, he had been using the same thing for more than a week, fortunately she bought new underpants to him.

"I thought that you were the one who was supposed to receive presents." Matheus said.

"I am just doing it because it's something that I already should have done in a while. I don't know how much clothes cost in your world, but they actually are very cheap here."

"So the clothes that you are using right now..."

"It have sentimental value."

'See what I mean about the mental block that Umbra have.' I said to Matheus through telepathy and he slowly nodded.

"Everyone ready? Because Umbra might already be there, wait for us." My father asked.

* * *

 **Alex**

"It's been a while since the last time that I saw the rest of your family." I said to Umbra, but she didn't say anything back. I sighed and say. "Did you ever give them a single chance?"

"I tried to see them as part of my family, but every time that look at them, I just have a feeling that my father is forgetting about my mother. And Luke is something even harder to see as brother than see Carla as my mother. We don't share any blood bound and he just is part of the family because he came along that woman." She sighed. "I just gave her that present just to keep the lie that I like her and I am just coming to that dinner because of my father." She started to cry and I come to her and give her a hug. "Will he forget me too?"

"No, he won't forget you and he didn't forget about your mother, he just needed to go on. I know that you were the one that were with her when she died, but you need to go on too." I quickly said to her. "We don't want to see our baby in the middle of a fragmented family, do we?" I said releasing the hug and pat her belly.

"Alright. I will try one more time for our baby." She said and we started our way to the restaurant.

* * *

 **Quickly author notes.**

 **Every time that someone on that world marry, they will share the same surname, by taking part of the husband's previous surname and a part of the wife's previous surname.**

 **In case one of them die, the surname of the remaining one will lose the part of the other's surname, end up having a surname composed by a single word.**

 **Someone also can lose their surname while single, everything that is needed is the death of one or both of their parents. Someone that lose both parents, lose their surname too, and during their marriage, the resulting couple would only have the fragment of the one who still have parents. If none of them have one, they will not have a surname.**

 **In the moment that someone marry, their surname will no longer be affected by their parents death, but of their partner.**

 **Orphan children have the right to create their own surname, but only if they were abandoned. When they are adopted they will receive their parents entire surname, making they have three words on their surname, but, in the moment that they marry, they only can choose between their parents surname.**

 **I just wrote that because it's an interesting detail and because it explain why part of Alex's surname is Dark. True Days was his previous surname.**

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Luke**

"You are late." I said annoyed at the outside of the restaurant.

"Dad didn't tell when we were supposed to be here, not even where, we just discovered that it was here because I know where people like Carla would like to go." The devil said.

"It's been a while, wasn't it?" Her husband replied trying to make our situation less... murderer.

"Yes, it's been." I replied still glaring my sister.

"Where is the rest of our family?"

"Inside. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you before you greet them." I say and quickly tried to punch her, but, unfortunately, she was born knowing Detect, making she quickly dodge it. "I hate you."

"We share the same feeling Luke. Let's just enter and make all this be done quickly. I am just here because of dad, not you and Carla." She say making be angry.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH? DID WE EVER HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG?"

"... Become part of the family." She said and entered the restaurant.

"But... she wouldn't even been born without mom." I say to myself and quickly snapped when Alex put his hand on my shoulder.

"Women always was, are and will be something that not even the science was, is and will be able to explain." He said. "Here are three tips about what you need to know about then. First, even if they are wrong they are right. Second, always follow the first tip. Third, never complain about the second tip."

"Thanks... I guess. But I really want to know."

"One day. One day." He said and entered the restaurant, I decided to follow him, since there wasn't anything more to do on the outside.

The first thing that took my attention was Umbra's reaction to Matheus.

"Another?!" She asked. I might not be able to read her aura, but I am sure that she is in a mix of confusion and anger.

"Another what?" Mom asked confused.

"Child. Where are they coming from?" HEY!

"Matheus, is just one of Luke's friends." Mom answered.

"Great. Another person that escaped from an asylum." Umbra said and make my mother laugh due the thoughts that I never would make a new friend.

If only she knew that Umbra didn't speak that in a friendly joke way.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

"Time for you to receive your presents." Dad said pulling the bag containing the presents, that Matheus and I bought, from under the table.

"I can barely wait to see what they are." Mom said and started to pull the bag's content, one by one. I don't know if she really liked the little presents because she said that they were beautiful and cute, why can't mothers tell to their children if she liked the presents or not. "All of them were so lovely." She said after open all minor presents.

"I am sure that you will like this one much more." I said pulling a, somewhat, small box from under the table. She slowly opened the box, slowly enough to make annoyance appear on Umbra's face, and gasped in surprise because of the present.

"A PISTOL!" She said and hug it. "How did you know that I wanted a new pistol?" She said and hugged me and Matheus, since he was sitting near me, and in a way that wouldn't hurt him

"Lucky guess." I said and look at Umbra, sending a evil smirk, which made she avoid the lovely view of a mother holding a gun and hugging her son and an alien.

"Love all of you." She said and pull dad, which pulled Alex, which pulled Umbra, in the hug. Umbra didn't like the hug, but she didn't complain because of my father's happiness in see his wife happy.

* * *

 ***Later***

* * *

"It wasn't that bad." I say with my arms behind my head after three minutes of travel back to home. "The food was good, Mom was happy and I annoyed Umbra. It was perfect."

"I know." Mom say. "I really loved this gun. Did Matheus really buy one for him too?" She asked looking back to see Matheus, sleeping on the back seat.

"It will be useful to him because of lack of powers." I replied as the car passed through a hole, making Matheus drop my knees. I feel a bit surprised by the fact that he still sleeping, but he looked so cute that I don't complain. My mother chuckled seeing the scene.

"When Umbra asked if Matheus was a new family's member I started to think." She started. "Since Matheus will live with us and there is no way for him to be with his family again. Why don't make him part of our?" WHAT!

Father suddenly hit the car's break, I barely could hold Matheus before he fall. "What!" It almost was a yell, but there's someone sleeping in the car and it's rude to wake someone. "I am not saying that he is a troublesome person, but are we really ready to do it?"

"He already is a teenager. We won't pass through another baby caring stage, which is the worst. He has good behavior and he really needs one in case someone asks."

"I guess you are right, but you will be the one responsible for all the papers." He said and started to drive again.

I look at Matheus again. Guess we are brothers now.

* * *

 ***Next day.***

* * *

 **Carla**

"I already took the papers from the internet. All that I need to do is fill them." I said to Moona. "I never thought that I would adopt a teenager. But I am not regretting it."

"How cute of you." She replied and took something hide in her tail. It was a small yellow flower. "This is for you. Sorry if I couldn't give you something better."

"Don't worry." I said and take it. "It's beautiful."

* * *

 **FINALLY! For a moment I thought that I would never finish this chapter. I hope this to be the longest chapter that I will ever write, because it drained all my energies.**

 **What did you all think about this chapter? I know that it didn't focus that much on Carla, but it showed a lot of things that will be important in the future, like Umbra's pregnancy, Matheus being adopted and that final scene is important for Moona's backstory. It's a bit sad, but who am I to judge? And look all these three things have something about mothers.**

 **At least I can finally rest for real, hope there aren't others holidays for me to decide to write a special story that resembles to the date.**

 **Favorites: 0**

 **Followers: 0**

 **Reviews: 1**

 **Views: 9**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Are you still reading it?**


End file.
